1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic cigarette.
2. Related Art
An electronic cigarette is a simulated cigarette, in which electric heat wire vaporizes the scent media into vapor mists to be inhaled by the user. An attached film to an outside wall of the existing electronic cigarette in the market primarily uses a kind of plastic attached film (also known as synthetic paper or plastic film) to be wholly attached on the outer tube wall by a printing process.
In use of plastic film, surface of the film of plastic material is smooth, it feels stiff, unreal and without the real feeling as gripping cigarette between fingers or in mouth.